


Just Jensen

by Hils



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-14
Updated: 2010-06-14
Packaged: 2018-10-16 08:18:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10567326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hils/pseuds/Hils
Summary: Misha watches as Jensen slowly sheds Dean and comes back into himself





	

The first time they were on a break from filming, Misha figured it was laziness that led Jensen to grow his hair and not shave for weeks at a time. Not that Misha blamed him. Their schedules were hellish, and Jensen had the added burden of having to get in and out of Dean Winchester’s exceedingly fucked up head on a daily basis.

Misha gets it, though. When he takes his annual retreat to Tibet he uses the silence to find himself again, and brush away anything lurking in the back of his mind that isn’t ‘Misha’

What Jensen does is something more relaxed and gradual, and arguably less extreme, than sealing himself in a monastery for ten days, but it’s fascinating to watch. Every time Misha sees him after they wrap there’s a little less of Dean and a bit more of Jensen.

It’s not that Jensen is embarrassed about the way he looks. He’s made a career out of his appearance for long enough that he recognizes his looks for the asset that they are, and he rolls with the jokes on set about how pretty he is.

But this is his way of stepping back from that. During the summer he’s not Jensen Ackles, model turned actor. He’s just Jensen, Texas boy who loves his barbeque, a few beers and watching sports on the TV.

At Jared’s birthday party, Misha can’t help watching Jensen’s lazy smile and the way his hair drops into his face every once in a while as he’s talking.

“The hobo look looks good on you,” he pants during a well-timed joint visit to the bathroom. “You’re so fucking hot.”

He likes the way the beard scratches against him when they kiss, and he especially likes the way it tickles when Jensen sucks him off. It reminds him that this Jensen, the one he’s with right now, is all real. No fake smiles or perfect grooming. Just him and Jensen alone, free to be themselves and to do whatever the hell they like.

“I was thinking I might grow a beard too,” he says as Jensen drops to his knees and works at Misha’s fly. “Show solidarity for you and Padalecki. The bearded wonders.”

Jensen’s hands still and he chuckles softly. “I saw that photo of you, you know. The one with the beard and the underwear. You looked like a fucking drug dealer, man.”

Misha shrugs. He hadn’t really been serious anyway. He’s already comfortable enough in himself that he doesn’t feel the need to change how he looks anyway. He’s already fallen back into the habit of wearing the few items of clothing that feel comfortable and remind him of home.

But what really feels comfortable right now is this. Just him and Jensen, alone together, even if they are hiding out in Jared’s bathroom.

“You’re thinking too much,” Jensen murmurs as he slips a hand inside Misha’s jeans. “Again. Better do something about that before it gets too serious.”

Misha draws in a sharp breath and smiles.


End file.
